


Before Closing

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking in the Counter, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Revyn bends Etienne over his counter because he's being a shit, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, we all know why we're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: Revyn Sadri and Etienne Rarnis share a not-so-private moment behind the counter of the former's shop right before closing time.





	Before Closing

Sadri's Used Wares was nearing it's closing hour. It was fairly quiet, the smells of wood, fresh snow, and incense filled the air. It was cold, but much warmer in the store than it was outside in the middle of Skyrim winter. No one else seemed to be in the store other than the shop owner himself, Revyn Sadri, and a singular older woman that had just come in to browse his selection. She was either elderly or in her late middle ages as she perused with a small smile on her face, content and oblivious as the day is long.

Meanwhile, Revyn had to try and keep his composure and to remain as nonchalant as possible despite being half naked behind the counter, Etienne bobbing his mouth over Revyn's cock. Etienne's silky mouth glided over his entire length, the sounds from his mouth still telling, but the woman was far enough away and apparently just deaf enough for it to not draw her attention. 

Revyn's breath came out in whisper quiet pants, his mouth slightly agape as he stole a look down to the cheeky naked blonde Breton staring back at him, naked from the waist down. Etienne removed his mouth only to slowly run his tongue up Revyn from base to tip, maintaining eye contact and grinning like a sabrecat before taking him all the way in his mouth again. Revyn almost moaned at the sight. Saucy minx. 

Revyn knew this is what Etienne liked. There had been more than a few times where he'd insist on pulling him to a nearly empty street and stroking Revyn to completion, or sucking him off in a room at the Candlehearth Hall, knowing it was rented out and the occupants would be back inside any minute. Or in this case, insisting that Revyn take him on the counter to "properly break it in" before closing, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening by this last minute customer. His best course of action was to immediately jump down and duck behind the counter. And then this happened.

Not that Revyn was complaining, of course.

The woman picked something up and walked to the counter, her expression puzzled. It was a simple knick-knack. She asked where the item came from and how old it was, which was fairly commonplace. Etienne must've heard the footfalls coming closer to the counter. His movements slowed drastically and Revyn didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved.

"Ah yes, that. That came to me a few months ago. If I remember correctly, it's al-" Revyn was cut off, struggling to keep himself from moaning as Etienne slid his mouth slowly off his cock and chose to start licking and sucking at his balls instead.

It took every ounce of Revyn's self control to quit from thrusting his hips or scolding Etienne. Such a shit.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked with genuine concern, her brows knitted together. Revyn gave her what he feared was a dazed smile, trying to keep himself together and seem polite. 

"Yes. Forgive me I-" Revyn shuddered as Etienne licked at his tip, his tongue fluttering over the slit and Revyn had to fight not to give himself away. "I believe I'm still getting over a...cold that developed not...long ago. I felt...faint. I'll be fine, don't worry." He finished his sentence quickly with a breathy laugh as Etienne's mouth encircled his cock once more, moving slow, torturously slow down his length, then back up again. He even coughed for good measure.

"Oh you poor thing! I didn't mean to keep you from getting rest." Azura bless the poor woman, she actually seemed apologetic. Revyn let out a short sigh, his smile still on his face, still trying not to give anything away. "I thought you looked flushed when I walked in."

'Oh, if only you knew the half of it, ma'am.' He thought to himself, gulping hard as he felt the Breton's teeth scrape him ever so slightly, just the way he liked. All while keeping that pace. All Revyn could do was nod tightly, his lips in a thin line and try to choke out a polite response.

"You're fine ma'am, I assure you." Revyn cringed at how breathy he sounded. 

She asked a few more questions and Revyn did his absolute level best to answer them as truthfully and concisely as he could so she could make an informed purchase, all the while also hoping she'd leave so he could return his attention to his lover.

"I'll just go ahead and take this so I can get out of your hair." She spoke sweetly, a smile stretching on her face, pronouncing the wrinkles from her age as she counted out septims and paid Revyn what she owed for the item. Once she had paid, she grabbed her purchase and bid him farewell, wishing him the best with recovery. He gave her a somewhat strangled thank you as she walked out the door.

As soon as she left, Revyn grabbed the back of Etienne's head and thrusted his hips, his cock touching the back of Etienne's throat. He felt Etienne's throat constrict around him as he gagged, surprised by the movement. Revyn looked down at him, his eyes filled with more than one kind of agitation and with a wicked grin.

"You ass!" Revyn hissed. Etienne moaned around Revyn's cock before the Dunmer man let go of his head, letting Etienne pull up and gasp for air, his hand stroking Revyn's spit-slicked shaft. "You know how hard it was to keep quiet?" He panted, running his hand through Etienne's hair before giving a playful tug which earned a low moan.

"I can't help it. You're just so delicious." Etienne batted his eyelashes coyly as he claimed Revyn's length in his mouth again, keeping eye contact. Revyn groaned with the heat of Etienne's mouth as he flexed his hips into his lover's face, slowly. Etienne rolled with the motions with an eager moan, grasping onto Revyn's hip as he worked his mouth over Revyn's cock. The wet, sloppy sounds of Etienne's mouth greedily lapping up his size filled Revyn's ears. Revyn panted as he braced his hands on the counter, moving his hips in time with Etienne's movements. 

When he was about to come, Revyn pulled out of Etienne's mouth with a pop and told Etienne to stand. Etienne wiped the corners of his mouth and did as he was told. Revyn ran his hands over Etienne's chest and abdomen appreciatively, with a hunger in his eyes. Etienne grinned with the attention and returned the favor, biting his lip and groping Revyn's ass for good measure.

Revyn crushed his lips to Etienne's in a fierce kiss. The Breton matched his fervor, biting Revyn's lip, which elicited a low growl in Revyn's chest as Etienne slipped his tongue over his own, the silky feeling like a heady liquor. Etienne leaned back, getting ready to hop back on top of the counter when Revyn stopped him.

"Turn around." Revyn commanded. Etienne obliged nonchalantly an infuriating smirk to his face as he leaned over the counter propped up on his elbows. Revyn searched behind the counter for a spare vial of oil and placed it on the counter. When he looked back at Etienne, he was peering over his shoulder at Revyn, wiggling his butt teasingly. Revyn snorted in amusement.

"Brat." Revyn grinned wolfishly as he looked at Etienne. Revyn grabbed his own cock and gave it a few strokes before smacking Etienne's ass. Etienne gasped and arched his back at the impact. Revyn smoothed his hand over the soft flesh to soothe it before drawing back and hitting it again harder. Etienne whimpered, pushing himself back a bit, as if trying to coax Revyn to do it again. Revyn rubbed the sore cheek before switching to the other one and hitting that one just as hard. Etienne reached down to stroke his cock when Revyn did it again. Etienne panted and complied when he felt Revyn's hand on his back, gently pushing him onto the counter.

Revyn smoothed his hand up and down Etienne's back a moment, feeling the skin, mottled with scars from his time in the Thalmor Embassy and various mishaps during his escapades with the Guild. He uncorked the bottle of oil and slicked his fingers. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to Etienne, teasing his puckered opening witch small circles and light presses. Etienne's breath hitched with the pressure. Revyn worked his fingers over his lover, making sure he'd be good and ready to take all of him. He drank in the sounds that Etienne made. Breathy and desperate. It made Revyn proud that he could reduce such a nubile, gorgeous man to panting and moaning over his shop counter.

Once Etienne's opening had been properly slicked, Revyn inserted a finger inside him, slowly pumping in and out, curling his finger inside and watching as Etienne keened and moaned, laid over the counter. Revyn felt his cock touch Etienne's thigh and bit his lip. Soon. He fingered Etienne, adding a second oil-slick finger inside once he felt he was ready and was met with the enthusiasm he'd come to expect and enjoy from his lover as he alternated between curling his fingers and slightly scissoring inside him. 

Etienne began moving himself backwards to meet the thrusts of Revyn's hand, little breathy moans pouring from his mouth as his eyes slowly shut. Revyn used his free hand to stroke his lover's back and hips again, laying another, lighter smack on pink, tender flesh, loving the wince and pleasured sob that Etienne made.

Revyn withdrew his fingers, lifting Etienne's leg so his knee was draped over the counter and gave his thigh a squeeze before he coated his fingers in oil again. He stroked himself, covering his length with the oil and positioned himself at Etienne's entrance. Etienne's breathing hitched in anticipation. Revyn chuckled as he slowly slid into Etienne, his hands grasping at Etienne's hips. 

Etienne moaned wantonly at the sensation of being filled. Revyn started at a normal pace, rocking back and forth into Etienne, reveling the feeling of the Breton wrapped around him so tightly and warmly. Etienne panted and gasped and made all the right noises. Revyn pushed Etienne's leg further up on the counter, his knee pressing closer to his chest and began driving into him at an increased pace. 

"Yes Revyn!" Etienne cried. "Gods!" He sighed as he bit his knuckles, probably hoping to keep from crying out too loudly. Revyn smoothed his hands into the crook of Etienne's hips and drove harder into him, enjoying the pleasured sob that ripped from Etienne as he bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at Revyn, who met his gaze. The sounds of their hips snapping together rhythmically filled the room. Revyn moved his hands from Etienne's hips to his shoulders, firmly gripping the taut flesh to pound himself into the Breton.

It wasn't long before Etienne found his release, a loud strangled moan coming form his lips as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and closed. Revyn felt Etienne shudder and tightening as he orgasmed, spilling himself onto the wooden floorboards. Revyn found his own release a few thrusts later. He slowed down considerably, careful not to hurt his over sensitized lover as he came in his ass. He felt himself soften and pulled himself out gingerly, a whimper coming from Etienne's throat. Revyn pressed his chest to Etienne's back, waiting for his own breathing to even out. Etienne's heartbeat was still racing in his chest along with the ragged breaths, which Revyn could hear plainly from his resting place. 

The sheen of sweat the two had accumulated on their bodies cooled quickly in the shop and it didn't take long for Revyn to shudder with an unwelcome draft. He planted a tender kiss to Etienne's shoulder blade and gave his hand a squeeze before he reached behind the counter to clean himself. As gently as he could, he returned the favor for Etienne, his entrance leaking with Revyn's spend. Etienne complained lightly at the intrusion, his flesh sensitive. 

"Shh shh." Revyn soothed, continuing his ministrations until he was satisfied with how clean Etienne was. Then he helped Etienne lower his leg from the counter and looked for their pants, laying out Etienne's beside him, along with his bracers and boots and whatever Guild armor he could find littered behind his workplace. Revyn took his time redressing, his mind swimming with satisfaction that came after orgasm.

Etienne redressed shortly after Revyn had started, strapping on his Guild cuirass over his cotton undershirt and lacing his pants and boots. The last things he put on were his bracers, all while giving Revyn an indiscernible look. Revyn met it with a small smile.

"You don't have to leave immediately, you know. You could stay." Revyn offered, arms crossed as he studied Etienne, who's face remained unchanged save for the smile that curled his lips.

"Perhaps later, my dear." Etienne spoke in his smooth accent, which made Revyn's heart flutter more than he'd ever care to admit. "I fear we took longer than I'd anticipated. Duty calls." He said simply, placing a hand firmly at the back of Revyn's neck, pulling him in for a firm, but warm kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and Revyn committed his scent to memory; the smell of wood along with Dragon's Tongue and an undernote of black currant. 

"I'll be back before you know it." Etienne spoke assuredly, running a thumb over the hollow of Revyn's cheek, leaning in to give it a kiss before he raised his hood over his head, turned, vaulted over the counter with practiced grace and walked to the door.

"You'd better." Revyn responded, his voice quieter than he intended. Etienne gave him a grin over his shoulder before he heaved the door to the Windhelm cold open, a gust of winter air blowing through the shop, the smell of sharp chill washing over the building before Etienne slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

Revyn sighed, locking up for the night before he cleaned behind his counter and trudged upstairs for a good night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor old woman! At least she was nice, right? Lol
> 
> I was quite harshly smacked across the face with inspiration for this while I was looking at different NPC pages on UESP, trying to farm for ideas and boy am I glad I did. Gave me practice and I finally got to write for Etienne and Revyn, both of whom I've wanted to do something for for a while. Soooo I killed two birds with one stone. Vigorously, over the shop counter. XD
> 
> I feel like neither of them get much love, so here we are, ladies, gents, and non binary audience.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who stopped and read this. You're the best! ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life and are <strike>desperately wanted</strike> much appreciated. I'd love to hear feedback and opinions from you guys. :D
> 
> I'm my own beta, so a lot of apologies for any mistakes I let slip through the cracks. If I missed any, let me know so I can get to them ASAP.
> 
> Have a lovely day, y'all! ❀ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ❀


End file.
